thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Navy
This article is about the Navy of First Nation. For the navy of the United Villages of the Chaos, see Chaos Navy. The Navy consists of six fleets (as of 916), and is headquartered in Port. It is commanded by Admiral Althis Portman. History The Navy (spelled with a capital "N") refers to all the collective fleets of The Land (or more specifically of the Second Order). During the war known as the Coming of the Order, when the Navy was first organized, fleets were referred to as "navies" (with a small "n"). It should be noted that the term "The Coming of the Order" technically refers to the entire implementation of The Plan, a process which lasted from LY 897 to 903, though the war which shares that name was actually fought almost entirely in 903, with some relatively minor skirmishes lasting into 904. The Navy, however, had been organized in 901, in anticipation of dissent against The Plan, which occurred in the form of the Protestant Movement. (The Protestants had navies of their own, though these are not considered to have constituted a cohesive organization, in spite of close cooperation between their admirals.) During the war, the Navy consisted of two navies, which were collectively headed by an Admiral. At the time, the Admiral of the Navy was Drake of Port. In an act (the culmination of the Laser Plot) which some call the final skirmish of the war in 904, and which others call an act of terrorism after the war was concluded, Drake was killed by a Protestant spirit-talker and inventor named Vanya. Admiral Drake was replaced by Althis Portman, a former Army major. The Admiral of the Navy reports directly to Marshal Poss Primus, who is the head of the entire Military. After the war, portions of the original two navies were reassigned to organize new fleets (the new designation for "navies") in several other villages. Organization *'Admiral': Head of the Navy; commands all fleets. *'Rear admiral': Commands a single fleet during missions. Serves on the fleet's flagship, which may be a destroyer or a cruiser. *'Commodore': Commands a naval base, and has authority over that base's fleet while it is in port. *'Captain': Commands a capital ship (destroyer, cruiser, dreadnought, galleon, or frigate). *'Commander': Second in command of any capital ship except a frigate; or first in command of a monitor or corvette. *'Lieutenant': May be one or more sailors of this rank on most ships, usually third command rank, or second in command on a frigate, monitor, or corvette. May also command a gunboat. *'Ensign': May be two or more sailors of this (fourth) rank on any capital ship except a galleon or frigate. May also command a scout boat. *'Sailor': Technically the lowest rank in the Navy, though the term may also be applied in a general sense to all members of the Navy, regardless of rank. In addition to (or instead of) duties on board ships, sailors of any rank up to and including lieutenant may have duties within their naval base. See also Watercraft classification. Fleets of the Navy This list reflects information as of LY 916. (Fleet totals rounded to nearest 100 sailors): *Port (Navy HQ): 3200 sailors serving on two destroyers, four cruisers, eight dreadnoughts, twelve frigates, one monitor, two galleons, fourteen gunboats, and three scouts. Commanded by Commodore Scott Botanical and Admiral Althis Portman. *Near Port: 1000 sailors serving on one destroyer, one dreadnought, three frigates, one monitor, four galleons, and ten gunboats. Commanded by Commodore Tomar Nearwood and Rear Admiral Romana Offshore. *Olek: 900 sailors serving on one cruiser, two dreadnoughts, three frigates, nine corvettes, and six gunboats. *Ristar: 800 sailors serving on one destroyer, two frigates, five galleons, and eight gunboats. Commanded by Commodore Jiminy Spritzer and Rear Admiral Samantha Wen II. *Ship: 1700 sailors serving on three cruisers, five dreadnoughts, five frigates, one monitor, one galleon, and fifteen gunboats. Commanded by Commodore Aidan Melegueta and Rear Admiral Henry Portman. *Woodstockade: 500 sailors serving on one cruiser, four corvettes, two galleons, and five scouts. Commanded by Commodore Albion Des'Shauna and Rear Admiral Zarrin Des'Lossin (formerly rear admiral Garrett Bridgebuilder). *(formerly) Tanq: 1000 sailors serving on one cruiser, two dreadnoughts, five frigates, two monitors, and three corvettes. Commanded by Commodore Ishmael Neverforget and Rear Admiral Neville Positive. Upon the establishment of the United Villages of the Chaos in 913, Tanq became the headquarters of the Chaos Navy. While some of the village's ships and sailors (including Admiral Positive) moved to other First Nation fleets, the majority remained in Tanq to join the Chaos Navy (including Commodore Neverforget). See also *Age of Sail *Army *Coast Guard *List of ships *Marine Corps *Military *Watercraft classification Category:Groups